Jessica Rothe
Jessica Rothe (1987 - ) aka Jessica Rothenberg, Jessica Anne Rothenberg Film Deaths *'[[The Tribe (2016)|''The Tribe (2016)]]' [''Jenny]: Shot in the middle of her chest off-camera by Anne Winters. The gunshot is heard from a distance and then Jessica's body is shown shortly afterward. *'[[Happy Death Day (2017)|''Happy Death Day (2017)]]' [''Theresa "Tree" Gelbman]: Dies in several time loops. All of these death scenes occur off-camera; the camera cuts away before any blood or injury is seen: *# Stabbed in the head by Ruby Modine. *# Stabbed to death with a broken bong by Ruby. *# Stabbed to death by Ruby in her dorm room. *# Stabbed in the stomach by Ruby while Jessica was watching Caleb Spillyards outside. *# Drowned by Ruby in a fountain during struggle. *# Hit by a bus along with Rachel Matthews during their fight. *# Fatally bludgeoned with a baseball bat by Ruby outside of a dorm. *# Killed in an explosion when Ruby drops a birthday candle on the leaked gas of a police car that she is in. *# Commits suicide by hanging herself off the bell tower as Rob Mello watch on. *# Poisoned (off-screen) when she eats a cupcake that had been laced with poison. (In the final time loop she survives after she kills Ruby) *'[[Happy Death Day 2U (2019)|''Happy Death Day 2U (2019)]]' [''Theresa "Tree" Gelbman]: Dies again in several time loops. *# Accidentally runs off hospital building due to being chased by Charles Aitken while handcuffed. *# Commits suicide by electrocuting herself in the bathtub. *# Poisoned when she drinks drain cleaner in the store. *# Skydives without a parachute, crashing onto the Bayfield University courtyard, in front of Israel Broussard and Rachel Matthews, who become sprayed in her blood. *# Runs and jumps into a woodchipper, shredding herself. *# Jumps from Bayfield University Hospital Tower, crashing to her death on impact below. *# Killed in an explosion (along with Charles) when she shoots the hospital gas propanes. *# Commits suicide by driving her car into a power plant. (In the final time loop she once again survives after killing Charles) Gallery thetribejessicarothe.png|Jessica Rothe in The Tribe Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:1987 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by being hit by a car Category:Horror Stars Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by bus accident Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher B. Landon Movies Category:Death scenes by mutilation Category:People murdered by Babyface Category:Revenge Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by wood chipper Category:Death scenes by bat attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows